gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Brittany Susan Pierce
Brittany Susan Pierce es una estudiante del William McKinley High School. Es muy popular y era una de las mejores animadoras del escuadrón de Cheerios. Es miembro del Glee Club. En Throwdown, se revela que es de origen holandés. El apellido de Brittany fue desconocido hasta el episodio Britney/Brittany, en el cual se revela que su nombre completo es Brittany S. Pierce, lo cual guarda mucha semejanza con "Britney Spears". Junto con Santana, ambas son personajes secundarios durante la primera temporada, pero desde la segunda temporada se volvió un personaje principal, cantando su primer solo en el episodio Britney/Brittany, un episodio creado especialmente para ella. Además, es la conductora del show de internet Fondue For Two junto con su gato, Lord Tubbington. es la presidenta de William Mckynley High School del ciclo 2011 - 2012 Es interpretada por Heather Morris Biografía No se sabe mucho sobre la historia personal de Brittany (excepto que es holandesa, y orgullosa de ello). Ella se enorgullece de su récord de haberse besado con todos en el colegio. Brittany es una de las mejores animadores y la mejor amiga de Santana Lopez. La audición de Brittany para ingresar a New Directions fue en conjunto con Quinn y Santana, donde cantaron Say A Little Prayer, y lo hicieron excelentemente, para sorpresa de Will Schuester. Luego se une al coro y se hace amiga, o al menos compañera, de los menos populares. Brittany parece ser la típica "rubia tonta", incapaz de notar la diferencia entre su derecha de su izquierda, y algunas veces se le ve olvidadiza y confundida por lo que sucede a su alrededor e incluso un poco rara como han dicho sus compañeros del Club. Aun así, a pesar de ser más bien alguien que va con la corriente en vez de imponerse, como Quinn , Brittany parece ser la menos cruel de todas las cherios. Brittany confesó que siempre se sintió como viviendo a la sombra de Britney Spears por su nombre real: Brittany S. Pierce, el cual suena prácticamente igual a "Britney Spears". Luego de cantar canciones de Britney Spears y ver su potencial, Brittany dice que es extremadamente talentosa y que ahora tendrán que darle todos los solos a ella. 'Primera Temporada' thumb|left|140px|Brittany en la tercera temporadaEn el episodio Showmance aparece audicionando junto con Quinn y Santana thumb cantando la cancion I Say A Little Prayer.Ya que Sue las mando a espiar al Club Glee para acabar con Will. En el episodio Acafellas, siguiendo las órdenes de Sue para destruir al Glee Club , Brittany, Santanna y Quinn animan a Mercedes a salir con Kurt ya que era demasiado obio que a Kurt le gusta ella, así como convencen a todos para que contraten al coreógrafo profesional y extremadamente exigente Dakota Stanley que entrena a Vocal Adrenaline. Ella va con los chicos del coro a ver a Vocal Adrenaline a su colegio para pedirle a Dakota Stanley que les haga las coreografías. Él acepta, y luego remarca que hay "unas cuantas cosas que deben ser cambiadas". thumb En Preggers al iniciar el episodio se ve a Brittany junto a Kurt y Tina bailando Single Ladies.Brittany para cubrir a Kurt le dice a su padre que esta usando ese atuendo porque esta en el equipo de futbol y es el jugador mas pequeño En "Throwdown", Sue separa al Club de Coro en dos grupo. Ella pone a las minorías de su lado, dejando a Will con solamente 5 cantantes, quienes interpretan la canción "No Air". Cuando Will le da las voces principales solamente a Rachel y Finn, Quinn le dice a Brittany y Puck que a Will obviamente no le agradan las minorias , y los dos deciden irse al grupo de Sue , dejando a Will con solamente dos cantantes . En The Rhodes Not Taken Vemos a Brittany presente cuando Will les presenta a April Rhodes y mientras esta misma interpreta Maybe This Time al final del episodio se le ve cantando junto a New Directions Last Name y Somebody to Love.thumbthumb|left En Vitamin D Brittany ensalla con los demas miebros de New Directions pero se ven algo cansados e indiferentes por eso Will decide dividir el coro Chicas Vs Chicos.En el ensallo Brittany esta calentando mientras hace estiramientos y hace un pequeño chiste acerca del embarazo de Quinn Cuando se enteran de que los chicos consumieron Vitamina D van con Terri Del Monico la esposa de Will que es la nueva enfermera y les da a todas excepto Quinn que le da acido folico debido a su embarazo. Se le ve a Brittany y a las chicas muy energicas en su interpretación de Halo/Walking on Sunshine pero cuando Will se entera de que tomaron Vitamina D descalifica automáticamente ya que ambos hicieron trampa. Will les dice que ahora hay otro Co-Director y este es Sue y al parecer a Brittany y Santana les alegra. En Throwdown Sue divide al Club Glee el equipo de Sue y el de Will Brittany el toca estar en el equipo de Will.Mientras Finn le dice a Quinn como quiere llamar al bebe Brittany toma el examen de español de Quinn y ella inmediatamente se lo arrebata y Brittany le dice que no entiende nada. EL club se vuelve a unir para cantar una cancion mas. Cuando les toca ensallar al grupo de Will vemos a Puck, Quinn y Brittany cantando los coros de No Air. Quinn les dice a Puck y a ella que sue dijo que a will no le gustan las minorias y despues de esto la vemos junto con Puck hablando con Sue y en este capitulo se revela que Brittany es Holandesa y dice que no es una razon para tratarla como prostituta. Los dos se unen al grupo de Sue. Tambien la vemos en el entrenamiento de porristas y en el auditorio mientrac Quinn hace su interpretacion de You Keep Me Hangin' On y en esta misma con Santana hablando con Sue.Tambien esta presente cuando el grupo de Will interpreta No Air y luego Sue interrumpe y tiene una pelea con Will y todos los chicos se van molesto. La vemos cantando con todo el coro Keep Holding On para darle animo a Quinn. En "Mash-Up", Brittany, junto con los demás miembros del club de coro, esperan en la sala de música para ver si los varones eligen al Coro o al Fútbol. Brittany y Santanna se ponen contentas cuando ve entrar a Matt y Mike e inmediatamente corren a abrazarlos. Brittany canta de fondo en "Bust a Move" y, con el resto de los chicos, se lanzan bebidas granizadas en la cara al Sr. Schuester al final del episodio. En el episodio "Home", Mercedes le pregunta a Brittany y Santana cómo hacen para mantenerse tan delgadas. Ellas le dicen que toman un batido de proteínas que Sue les prepara con diferentes ingredientes. Ambas admiten que no sabe nada bien, pero que si no mantuvieran su figura no podrían seguir en el escuadrón de animadoras. Más tarde, vemos a Brittany abrazando a Santana cuando Kurt canta "A House Is Not A Home".thumb|britanny cantando En el episodio "Dream On", solo vemos a Brittany muy brevemente cuando baila junto con Artie en "Safety Dance", y luego canta de fondo en "Dream a Little Dream". thumbEn "Theatricality", Brittany, Kurt y las chicas del club glee se inspiran en Lady GaGa y como resultado de esto hacen una interpretación de su clásico éxito, "Bad Romance", cada uno vistiendo un traje diferente inspirado en lo que Lady GaGa ha usado en sus videos y presentaciones. Brittany usa una chaqueta de color claro, calzas negras, y una langosta plateada a modo de sombrero y gafas. Se la ve muy orgullosa de su traje, ya que ella misma comenta que se ve espectacular, (y Rachel se ve horrible).En "Funk", Brittany y sus compañeras de las Cheerios caen en un pozo depresivo cuando su entrenadora, Sue, se rehúsa a salir de la cama. Brittany está más confundida de lo normal, y como resultado, los no populares la ayudan a orientarse, e incluso se la ve con el uniforme de animadora puesto al revés. Sue finalmente sale de la cama y va al colegio, y luego ganan las Nacionales, con lo cual las Cheerios regresan a la normalidad. Sue pasea su trofeo de las Nacionales para restregárselo en la cara a Will, con la ayuda de Brittany y Santana. Brittany canta de fondo en "Give Up the Funk". thumb|Brittnay y Santana En el episodio "Journey", Brittany y el resto de los chicos del Club de Coro van a la casa de Will para discutir la lista de canciones que harán en la competencia de coros. Brittany les cuenta que Sue dijo que iba a aplastar al Glee Club, lo cual deprime a todos, pero aún así, ellos van a las Regionales, y vemos a Brittany cantando de fondo en "Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'" y "Don't Stop Believin'". Sin embargo, quedan en el último lugar, por lo cual el Glee Club deberá ser disuelto. Pero antes de separarse, los chicos le dedican una canción a Will, agradeciéndole por todo lo que ha hecho por ellos a lo largo del año, y le cantan "To Sir, With Love". Luego de que Sue chantajea a Figgins para que no cancele el Glee Club, ellos obtienen otro año más de actividad, lo cual alegra a todos, incluyendo a Brittany y Santana, y escuchan la canción que el Sr. Schuester les dedica, para mostrarles el cariño que les tiene, y canta "Over the Rainbow".thumb 'Segunda Temporada ' thumb|left|[[Heather Morris (Segunda Temporada)]] En el episodio "Audition", mientras Jacob Ben Israel entrevista aQuinn y Santana Brittany lo interrumpe diciendo que paso todo el verano perdida en el drenagethumb|Brittany bailando en "Empire State of Mind".Luego Brittany hace coros en una presentacion de "Empire State of Mind". Bajo órdenes de Sue, Brittany acusa a la Entrenadora Beiste de haberla acosado sexualmente, pero cuando Will aparece, Brittany admite que lo inventó todo, y que en realidad a ella le gustaría tocar los senos de Beiste. En "Britney/Brittany", se revela que el nombre completo de Brittany es Brittany Susan Pierce (Brittany S. Pierce), que es la razón por la cual no le gusta hablar de la princesa del pop, porque siempre ha sentido que vive a la sombra de ella, por la gran similitud entre sus nombres, dándole así una excusa a Will para evitar hacer canciones de Britney Spears. thumbCuando el nuevo novio de Emma, el dentista Carl Howell, va al colegio a darle a los chicos una charla sobre higiene dental, nos enteramos de que Brittany no se cepilla los dientes, y en vez de eso se enjuaga la boca con soda. Carl afirma que sus dientes son los peores que ha visto jamás, y que tiene 68 caries. Más tarde, Carl tiene a Brittany en su consultorio para atenderla, mientras le pone la anaestecia ella dice que su consultorio parece la nave en la que le hicieron pruebas despues de que le aplica la anestecia, causa que Brittany comience a tener alucinaciones, y thumb|leftse ve a ella misma cantado su primer solo "I'm a Slave 4 U". y cuando despierta dice que tiene una serpiente Carl le dice que necesita volver a verla ya que le faltaron taparle algunas caries entonces todavia adormilada le pide un cepillo de dientes y le pregunta si el es un gato todo esto por el efecto de la anestecia. thumb|leftAl día siguiente, Brittany está nuevamente en el consultorio del dentista, pero esta vez con Santana, insistiendo en que les dé anestecia a ambas (a pesar de que Santana tiene una dentadura perfecta), y bajo los efectos de la misma, las dos cantan "Me Against The Music". Luego de sus sesiones de anestecia, Brittany parece más confiada de si misma, y cuando están todos en la sala de música, ella dice que ha decidido que a partir de ahora todos los solos serán para ella. Poco después de esto, vemos a Brittany cantando un solo en "Toxic".thumb thumb|Imagen promocional de [[Britney/Brittany]]En "Grilled Cheesus", se revela que Brittany es religiosa y que reza seguido, pero que cada vez que reza se queda dormida, especialmente que muestra un lado mas amable hacia Kurt, a quien intenta ayudar dándole un libro que ella misma hizo con información sobre paros cardíacos hecho con crayolas pero fue muy amable al preocuparse por el padre de Kurt y para que se lo dé a los doctores y que ellos puedan estar informados. Brittany y Santana le informan a Sue lo que le pasó al padre de Kurt. Luego la vemos cantando de fondo en "One of Us". thumb|left|Brittany cantando en "Start Me Up/Livin On a Prayer" En Duets Santana y Brittany comparten un íntimo momento juntas en la habitación de Brittany, donde esta sugiere que canten juntas la canción de Melissa Etheridge, "Come to My Window". Santana, sin embargo, le rehúsa y comienza a dar excusas sobre la relación de ambas, diciendo que la única razón por la que se besa con Brittany es porque Puck está detenido, y que como toda chica, tiene sus necesidades. Brittany se empareja con Artie.thumb|161pxPor otro lado, Brittany y Artie intentan practicar su canción, pero Artie se pone impaciente ante la personalidad de Brittany y ante el hecho de que aún extraña a Tina. Brittany seduce a Artie, y esa noche el chico pierde la virginidad con Brittany. Desafortunadamente, las cosas no resultan como Artie hubiera querido, ya que más tarde, Santana le dice que Brittany solo lo está usando por su voz, y ante esto, el chico decide disolver el dúo, descalificándose automáticamente de la competencia. Después de esto, Brittany siente que ha sido mala con Artie y le pide perdón, pero Artie no acepta las disculpas ni la invitación de Brittany a Breadstix, dejando a la chica sola en un estado de depresion y tristeza. Brittany no aparece mucho en el episodio The Rocky Horror Glee Show solo la podemos ver con su traje interpretando a Columbia y con sus demas compañeros algo tristes cuando Will dices que no podran presentar el show en la escuela pero pronto felices ya que haran el espectaculo para ellos.Se le ve cantando Time Warp con el resto de sus compañeros del coro. thumb|Brittany en la reunion para salvar kurt de KarofskyEn Furt,Tina le pregunta a Brittany si ya es un hecho de que esté saliendo con Artie, a lo que Brittany le responde "Acéptalo". En Furt En la boda, Brittany casi se queda dormida en el discurso del cura, a pesar de que este haya sido acortado por si alguien se quedaba dormido, de todas formas, Santana la despierta. Ella tiene un solo junto con Artie en Marry You y en Just The Way You Are.thumb|left|218px|Brittany durmiendose en la boda En Never Been Kissed Will divide chicos contra chicas para un concurso, Brittany participa con sus compañeras en Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer En The Substitute Will empieza a alucinar y ve a Brittany y a los demas chicos del coro, cuando llega Holly la maestra sustituta empieza cantando Forget You Brittany y los otros del club empiezan a cantar junto a ella se le ve cantando tambien en la presentacion de Singin' In The Rain/Umbrella[[Archivo:Britt_gato.jpg|thumb|274px]] En Furt Brittany junto a New Directions hacen una coreografia para la boda de Carole la madre de Finn y Burt el padre de Kurt en la boda su pareja de baile es Artie y cantan Marry You y tiene un pequeño solo en esta se ve que esta feliz bailando en la boda. Despues de esta Rachel hace una reunion ya que Karofsky ah estado ostigando a Kurt reune a Brittany, Tina y Quinn cuyas chicas del club tienen novios y todos pertenecen al equipo de futbol. En Special Education A brittany le toca hacer un baile con Mike para las Seccionales. Artie la encuentra en la sala de ciencias en un rincon y le dice que la ha buscado por todas partes y le dice porque se ha estado escondiendo a lo que dice que tiene mucho miedo por las seccionales ya que esta demasiado nerviosa Artie le regala un peine y le dice que es magico. Al dia siguiente Brittany no toma mucho en cuenta a Artie y el la nota muy rara. Ya en las seccionales justo unos minutos antes de entrar a escena Artie le dice que no hay escape que supo lo que hizo y ella pregunta como se ha enterado el le dice que si calificaran baile y adulterio es experta en ambos e y ella le dicjo que es tan estupida y no puede creer que lo haya hecho la admite todo y le pide una disculpa luego Artie se va. Cuando estan apunto de salir a cantar Artie le dice porque lo engaño a lo que ella responde que nunca lo hizo y dice que lo engaño con Mike y ella dijo que no perdio su peine y que piensa que adultero es ser estupido se arregla todo entre ellos se besan y Brittany le dedica su actuacion ella baila mientras Santana canta Valerie. thumb|left|¡Brittany zombie!!!!En The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle Brittany baila con el resto de las Cheerios California Gurls de Katy Perry, en este episodio Brittany junto a Santana y Quinn renuncian a New Directions por quedarse en las Cheerios, pero finalmente terminan renunciando a las Cheerios y volviendo a New Directions. Sue antes de esto intenta tirar a Brittany de un cañón para una parte de la coreografía de las Cheerios. En Silly Love Songs Artie le canta a Brittany P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) y bailan juntos, Rachel le paga a Brittany para que use su ropa y le diga a todos que la esta copiando para poder regresar a la fama, pero los planes de Rachel no salen tan bien, mas tarde, le paga de nuevo y esta vez todos imitaban a Brittany pero ella no dijo que le copiaba a Rachel, ya que la nombraron reina de la moda, Brittany le es honesta a Rachel y le dice que nunca fue famosa yque no sabe por que lo esta aparetando. En Comeback Artie se une a The Justin Bieber Experience porque dice que el ser el novio de una chica popular como Brittany necesita impresionarla y le canta Somebody to love junto con los otros chicos para impresionarla. thumb|left|Brittany cantando "Tik Tok" thumb|A Srittany y Sam les tocó besarse en el juego de "La botella"En Blame It On The Alcohol se descubre que al estar ebria, Brittany es una ebria desnudista. Al jugar la botella se besa con Sam. Luego es la cantante principal en Tik Tok en donde termina vomitandole en cima a Rachel y termina diciendo "Todos beban con precausión". En Sexy Brittany y Santana le explican a Holly que sienten una gran confusion con su sexualidad ya que ambas se sienten atraidas la una a la otra pero nunca hablan de sus sentimientos.Holly sugiere que canten una cancion con respecto a la situacion que se esta presentando ya que la letra de una cancion puede hazerlas caer en la cuenta de muchas cosas que quizas no se atreven a decir en voz alta.Al dia siguiente las tres cantan Landslide frente a todos sus compañeros dl Club Glee en la sala de musica, al terminar la cancion Santana se acerca a Brittany en el pasillo del colegio y le confiesa que la ama diciendole que no le interesa estar con Sam, Finn o ningun otro chico pero teme lo que puedan pensar con otro despues de todo lo que paso con Kurt y solo quiere estar con ella. Brittany el dice que siente lo mismo y que tambien la ama pero a la vez ama a Artie y esta muy enamorada de el y si en algun momento su relacion se acaba sera toda suya. A Santana no le gusto nada eso y cuando Brittany esta apunto de abrazarla la aparta de un empujon. En A Night Of Neglect se descubre que Brittany forma parte de los cerebritos, y que es experta en las enfermedades gatunas. En Original Song, Brittany se acerca a Santana y thumb|214pxle dice que antes solian ser las mejores amigas y ahora casi ni se hablan y le pregunto si hizo algo malo santana le dice que decidio quedarse con Artie y dejarla pero que no el importaba porque ahora podria cantar una cancion heterosexual para sam brittany le dijo que le dijo que la amaba pero santana la evade diciendo que no sabia porque habia dicho eso luego llega Sue y las saluda diciendoles Doña Tonta y Doña pechos falsos a lo que Brittany responde que ya no es su entrenadora y ya no tiene derecho a hablarles de esa manera Sue responde que ya no es entrenadora de nadie puesto que la traicionaron y que por si no lo habian escuchado a ella le gusta jugar sucio y cuando Santana y Brittany se dan la vuelta y abren su casillero sale un monton de tierra y las deja todas sucias entonces Brittany dice que no recuerda haber puesto eso ahiBrittany y Santana tienen una discusión y luego al abrir sus casilleros hay tierraque les cae encima, la habia puesto Sue por haberla traicionado. thumb|Brittany participando en el Declaton Academico thumb|left|Brittany mostrandole su camiseta a Santanathumb|left|brittany thumb|left thumbthumb En Prom Queen Arite le canta a Brittany she isn't lovlely por dos razones 1 para disculparse por averle dicho estupida y 2 que acepte ir al baile con el a Brittany. En el baile mientras cantan Friday Brittany alocada empieza a bailar con Mike a lo cual a Tina le molesta, cuando Rachel empieza a cantar Jar of hearts se le ve bailando con una chica que no se sabe quien es,despues de que anunciana Kurt como la reina de la graduacion va corriendo atras de Santana para consolarla por no haber ganado donde tienen una conversacion sobre que no votaron por ella porque no saben quien es en realidad finalmente regresan para el baile del rey y la reina, luego de que Artie sea liberado por Sue, al parecer se disculpan, y ella se toma una foto con él. Brittany usa un traje verde limón. 'Tercera Temporada ' thumb|left|138px|[[Heather Morris (Tercera Temporada)]] En el primer episodio The Purple Piano Project la vemos de nuevo en las Cheerios y ella junto con Santana intentan convencer a Quinn de regresar a las Cheerios, en el comedor de su escuela la vemos cantando un solo junto con Rachel y Santana en We Got The Beat donde despues la vemos en la pelea de Comida.thumb|188px|Brittany We Got The Beat En el segundo episodio I am Unicorn maneja la campaña electoral de Kurt, pero al tener ideas distintas, Brittany decide ir por su propia campaña y así demostrar su propia magia. En El Tercer Episodio Asian F tiene un Solo al Cantar Run The World (Girls). En Pot O' Gold conoce a Rory Flanagan y cree que es su duende personal. Al final descubre que los duendes no existen y se une a The Troubletones. Comparte con Santana y Mercedes fun Solo en Candyman. En Mash-Off, Brittany canta junto a Mercedes y Santana Rumor Has It/Someone Like You. En el Octavo episodio Hold On To Sixteen, Brittany canta junto a The Troubletones Survivor/I Will Survive y despues de quedar en segundo Lugar en las Regionales Junto a The Troubletones Mercedes , Santana , Brittany y Sugar regresan a New Directions.thumb En Yes/No, Brittany S. Pierce no tiene una gran participacion al igual que en Michael . Brittany En el episodio Heart Le hace un regalo a Santana el cual le agradece con un beso pero es interrupido thumb|left|Brittana en Heartpor el director y Santana queda indignada Ya que no les permiten besarse en los pasillos porque son mujeres ambas, tiempo despues Santana le Paga 10 dolares al Escuadron de Dios pra que le realizen una cancion a su novia Brittany. En la Fiesta de Sugar Motta El escudron acepta la peticion de Santana y cantan Cherish/Cherish dedicada a Brittany y al temino de esta cancion Santana y Brittany Comparten un apasionado beso. En On My Way, Brittany canta un Solo junto a The Troubletones en What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) En Big Brother la vemos disfrutando de un gran dia en Six Flags junto a Santana. En Saturday Night Glee-ver el episodio comienza con Brittany, Blaine, y Mike cantandoYou Should Be Dancing Más tarde, Santana canta If I Can't Have You para la competencia de la discoteca / asignación que se cree que es una canción dirigida a Brittany. Cuando se le preguntó acerca de su selección de la canción, afirma Santana que Brittany siempre será su amiga y que la canción no fue necesariamente dirigida hacia ella. Brittany luego se acerca confusa a Santana en el pasillo diciéndole que ella había publicado un video sexual de ellas con los clips de su gato Lord Tubbington en línea. Ella afirma que lo hizo para ayudar a Santana a ser famosa. En Dance With Somebody Brittany Canta I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) surante la cancion baila con los Chicos dice que en sus sueños Quinn está bailando (que vuela y echa fuego por la boca). Ella piensa que Joe es una Niña. Personalidad Brittany representa el estereotipo de la "porrista rubia tonta", aunque su personaje ha avanzado notablemente durante el transcurso de la serie. Al ser una Cheerio, se esperaría que Brittany fuera fría y calculadora, sin embargo, ha demostrado que la mayor parte del tiempo es bondadosa y amable y que tien un gran corazon, como se pudo ver cuando pasaba el rato con su amiga Becky. Toda forma de maldad que Brittany pueda llegar a realizar se debe a la influencia de sus amigos más calculadores, como Santana, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo Brittany no parece darse cuenta que es lo que está haciendo. Brittany es una persona orgullosamente promiscua, pero aún asi es ingenua e inocente ]]. Ella depende de la guía de otros, sobre todo de su mejor amiga Santana, al punto tal que pasó todo el verano perdida en las alcantarillas. Brittany rechaza la violencia, particularmente entre sus amigos. Como la típica "rubia tonta", Brittany dice lo que piensa sin ningun tipo de filtro mental, por lo cual muchas veces dice cosas que no tienen nada que ver con el contexto, como cuando dijo "estoy bastante segura de que mi gato está leyendo mi diario". También ha expresado en diversas ocasiones unthumb|Brittany leyendoa carencia de conocimientos básicos y sentido común. Esto suele resultar en que haga cosas estúpidas, como intentar poner el papel higiénico de vuelta en el rollo. Sin embargo, ella es consciente de hasta donde llega su inteligencia, como podemos ver en "Duets", donde dice que Puck es un bobo, riéndose, y diciendo "¡Y eso que lo digo yo!" Brittany es una bailarina muy hábil y suele ayudar con las coreografías de New Directions.thumb|brittany llorando Brittany tiene creencias muy infantiles e ingenuas, como su creencia y adoración hacia Santa Claus, y la existencia y orígen de los unicornios. Sin embargo, ella puede mostrar momentos de inteligencia, como cuando ayudó a los Cerebritos a ganar una competencia regional por su amplio conocimiento en enfermedades de gatos; También se puede mostrar su capacidad de concentración y determinación, como en su campaña para Presidenta Estudiantil. Relaciones﻿ thumb|brittana teniendo un encuentro sexual 'Santana Lopez' Articulo Principal: Relación:Brittany y Santana Brittany y Santana son las mejores amigas, a veces con beneficios. A menudo son vistas vinculando sus meñiques juntos y abrazos. Las dos son miembros del Club de celibato. Durante la "Balthumbada", ambas estaban muy emocionados de ser emparejados para la asignación. En "Seccionales", mientras que en una conversación de cinco vías con Mercedes, Tina y Kurt, Artie, y Santana, Brittany reconoce a los demás por su teléfono celular que ella y Santana han dormido juntas. En Duets ella y Santana se muestra la toma, pero Santana dijo que ella lo hizo sólo porque Puck no estaba cerca.en duets se les ve besandose probablemente despues de tener sexo. Santana no quiere reonocer sus sentimientos hacia britt por lo que esta utiliza a artie para provocar celos en santana lo cual logra. En "sexy" ellas estan confundidas con su relacion y encuentran ayuda en la señorita holiday, en ese capitulo santana elige una cancion para cantar con britt y holy enfrente de toda la clase. Rachel no pudo desperdiciar el momento para vengarse de santana y las etiqueto como lesbianas a lo que santana respondio que no la podia etiquetar por cantar una cancion con su mejor amiga. brittany por fin descubre que es lo que santana siete por ella y se lo deja mas que claro en la conversacion que tubienron en sus lokers cuando la latina le confiesa que la amaba, britt queria estar con ella, pero ahi estaba artie y ella no queria lastimarlo. En "born this way" le hace la camiseta de "libanese"(libanesa), la cual en realidad queria decir "lesbian"(lesbiana); pero santana no puede salir a hacer el numero sino que se queda con karofsky viendo desde las butacas con su camiseta de "libanese". En "rumors" brittany rompe con artie porque esta la llamo estupida, santana la veia triste y la llevo al club cuando alli no habia nadie y le canto "songbird" que recrdo a la rubia lo que la latina sentia por ella, sin embargo santana aun no estaba lista para "salir del closet" y brittany lo entiende. En "prom queen" santana va al baile con Dave para que la coronaran reina y segun ella obtener a brittany, esta va al baile sin pareja ya que espera bailar con las parejas de otras chicas. En el momento de elección de rey y reina, Dave gana, pero para sorpresa de todos, Kurt es elegido como la reina, a todo esto Santana sale de la sala llorando y Britt tras ella para darle su apoyo. En las nacionales, no se las ve muy juntas, pero luego de perder y volver a la escuela, Santana le pregunta a ella que es lo que sucedería con ellas, en respuesta ella le dijo que la amaba como nunca habia amado a nadie. 'Kurt Hummel' Articulo Principal :Relación:Kurt y Brittany Cuando Kurt intenta impresionar a su padre aparentando ser mas masculino, Brittany le ofrece besarse debido a que ella ya habia besado a todos los chicos de la escuela, excepto a el porque siempre penso que el era 'capital-G Gay'. Ellos comparten una muy breve relacion, que termina cuando Kurt finalmente acepta con el apoyo de su padre, que no pueda cambiarse a si mismo, y no debería.thumb|Kurt y Brittany 'West Brody' En el episodio The Power of Madonna, Brittany revela que está saliendo con el amigo de su hermana, que tiene 7 años. Probablemente terminaron, ya que nunca más volvió a mencionarlo luego de este episodio. 'Noah Puckerman' En el Flashback de Journey cuando Quinn recuerda su primera vez con Puck el le confieza que sus amigas Brittany y Santana ya habian tenido relaciones con el y nuevamente en el episodio The Purple Piano Proyect Santana dice que las tres en el mismo año tuvieron sexo con Puck. 'Artie Abrams ' thumb|left|Artie y Brittany.'En el Episodio Duets Brittany le dice a Artie que le atrae mucho y que nunca le habia hablado porque pensaba que era un robot (debido a que esta en silla de ruedas) para que el la hiciera su novia y compañera para el concurso de duetos. : Mientras practican en la habitacion de Brittany Artie le dice que no puede hacer eso ya que no ha olvidado a 'Tina '''todavia tiene sentimientos por ella. Entonces Brittany como intento de que Artie supere a Tina y siga siendo su compañero para el concurso Brittany carga a Artie y lo acuesta en su cama y tiene sexo con el; pero luego en la escuela Santana habla con Artie y le dice que el sexo no significa nada para Brittany. Entonces Artie habla con Brittany y le dice que su relacion se ha acabado. : En Never Been Kissed Artie se arrepiente de haber terminado con Brittany y le pide ayuda a Puck y salen en una sita doble y luego vuelven a estar juntos en Furt. : En Special Education Artie piensa que Brittany le esta siendo infiel con mike pero antes de la actuacion se arregla todo entre ellos ya que lo evitaba porque perdio el peine magico que le dio a ella. : En Silly Love Songs Artie le canta P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing) a Brittany : En Comeback artie se una a The Justin Bieber Experience para impresionar a Brittany : En Sexy Brittany el dice a Santana que esta Embarazada. El rumor llega a Artie que no se lo esperaba y se preocupa de como va a tener un bebe, afortunadamente Brittany no esta embarazada y dice que vio a una cigueña en su Garge. : En Rumors Brittany rompe con artie porque este la llama estupida : En Prom Queen Brittany sigue molesta y no quiere ir al baile con el incluso cuando le canto Isn't She Lovely. Pero despues en el baile ellos estan juntos y se toman la foto de la graduacion Chico al Azar En "Duets", Santana le pregunta a un chico al azar en la cafeteria si el conoce a Brittany, y el dice que sí, que ellos dos tuvieron sexo. Sam Evans En "Blame It On The Alcohol", Brittany se besa con Sam en un juego de girar la botella, aunque Santana no permite que el beso sea muy prolongado, porque en ese entonces Santana salía con Sam. Canciones Solos Segunda Temporada Alg glee britney-spears 1.jpeg|I'm a Slave 4 U' (Britney/Brittany)|link=I'm a Slave 4 U Tik Tok HEmo.jpg|'Tik Tok' (Blame It on the Alcohol)|link=Tik Tok Tercera Temporada heather-morris-runs-the-world-on-glee.jpg|'Run The World (Girls)' (Asian F)|link=Run The World (Girls) chrismas Wrapping.jpg|'Christmas Wrapping' (Extraordinary Merry Christmas)|link=Christmas Wrapping dinosaur.JPG|'Dinosaur' (Prom-A-Saurus)|link=Dinosaur Solos (En Un Dueto) Segunda Temporada 280px-Brit & Santana.jpg|'Me Against the Music' (Santana) (Brittany/Britney)|link=Me Against the Music MyCup1.jpg|'My Cup' (Artie) ''(New York)|link=My Cup Tercera Temporada Tumblr_m28h8563fL1qfcdl6o5_500.jpg|'I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)' (Santana) (Dance With Somebody)|link=I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) Solos (En Un Número Grupal) Segunda Temporada Toxic Mike Chang.png|Toxic (Brittany/Britney)|link=Toxic Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me.jpg|Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (The Rocky Horror Glee Show)|link=Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me Time Warp New Directions.jpg|The Time Warp (The Rocky Horror Glee Show)|link=The Time Warp Girls NBK.jpg|Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer (Never Been Kissed)|link=Never Been Kissed Marry You.jpg|Marry You (Furt)|link=Marry You Glee-The-Music-Xmas-Album-Cover-399x400.jpg|Deck the Rooftop|link=Deck the Rooftop Landslide.jpg|Landslide (Sexy)|link=Landslide ILoveNY.jpg|I Love New York/New York, New York (New York)|link=I Love New York/New York, New York LightUpTheWorld.jpg|Light Up the World (New York)|link=Light Up the World Tercera Temporada Fidsuf.png|We Got the Beat (The Purple Piano Project)|link=We Got the Beat Candyman.jpg|Candyman (Pot O' Gold)|link=Candyman Rumor Has It - Someone Like You.jpg|Rumor Has It/Someone Like You (Mash-Off)|link=Rumor Has It/Someone Like You S-IWS.jpg|Survivor/I Will Survive (Hold On To Sixteen)|link=Survivor/I Will Survive 023-GLEE Ep309-Sc19 320 352.jpg|Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World) (Extraordinary Merry Christmas)|link=Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World) LoveShackGlee.png|Love Shack (Heart)|link=Love Shack Vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h00m18s245.png|What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) (On My Way)|link=What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) Sin título-2.jpg|You Should Be Dancing (Saturday Night Glee-ver)|link=You Should Be Dancing CBT.png|Cell Block Tango (Choke) Vlcsnap-2012-05-18-00h18m47s32.png|Paradise By The Dashboard Light (Nationals) Coros Sexualidad La sexualidad de Brittany se empieza a cuestionar desde "Sectionals", cuando en una conversación telefónica confiesa implícitamente que suele tener sexo con Santana. En "The Power of Madonna", confiesa salir con West Brody, el amigo del fútbol de su hermana, considerablemente más joven que ella. Se da a entender que ella y West Brody no habían roto hasta "Laryngitis". En "Bad Reputation", se muestra triste por haber sido colocada en el cuarto puesto en la "Glist", un ranking de miembros del Glee Club por orden de promiscuidad. Brittany comenta que se ha liado con todos los chicos y chicas del instituto incluyendo al conserje. En "Duets", se le ve en una sesión de besos con Santana. Brittany propone a Santana que hagan un dueto, lo que ella rechaza y hace sentir mal a Brittany. Durante el episodio se muestra su resentimiento al negarle más de su cuerpo, y decirle que está enojada con ella, aunque aún así le parece sexy. En "Sexy", Brittany se cuestiona a ella misma y a Santana el tipo de relación que llevan, porque sale con Artie y se besa con ella. Brittany no entiende que eso es engañar por la forma en que la aconseja Santana. Brittany comenta que quisiera que lo suyo tuviera sentimientos, como lo que tiene con Artie, porque con sentimientos se siente mejor. Más tarde, ellas buscan ayuda con Holly Holliday, y esta les dice que no importa realmente quien le atrae físicamente, si no de quien se enamoran. Finalmente, ellas dos consolidan sus sentimientos como amor, pero Brittany sigue saliendo con Artie y deja su relación sexual y romántica con Santana. Desde ese episodio, Brittany distingue sus sentimientos y entiende que puede estar enamorada tanto de mujeres como de hombres. En "Born This Way", Brittany le regala una playera a Santana que lleva escrita la palabra "Libanesa". Despues de esto ella le dice que es "Bicuriosa". Todo esto da a entender que Brittany es bisexual. Curiosidades *Es La Miembro número 9 del Club *Es de ascendencia holandesa. (Throwdown) *En Britney/Brittany cuando esta con Carl dice que su consultorio le recuerda a la nave espacial donde le hicieron pruebas *Cree en seres mágicos, como Santa Claus, los unicornios, y los duendes. De alguna forma, su familia y sus amigos no la desalientan a creer en ellos, especialmente Santana. Además, tiene una lógica elaborada de la existencia de cada uno. **Santa Claus: Acorde a ella, Santa Claus es genial, pero no ve la diferencia entre un esclavo y uno de sus duendes ayudantes (A Very Glee Christmas). **En Grilled Chesus dice que Dios es el Santa Claus de los adultos **Unicornios: Acorde a ella, los unicornios son ponies que, al hacer cosas buenas, obtienen un cuerno, se vuelven unicornios, y defecan algodón de azucar; Además, a los unicornios que hacen cosas malas, u olvidan lo especiales que son, se les cae el cuerno y se convierten en zebras (I Am Unicorn). **Duendes: Acorde a ella, viven en los hongos, comen tréboles de cuatro hojas, y siempre visten de verde (Pot O' Gold). *Después de regresar de New York, cuando Brittany habla con Santana acerca de que Glee es como una familia y de como quedará su relación, el mechón de pelo de Brittany cambia de posición constantemente (New York). *Ella, junto a Rory y Sugar , son los únicos miembros actuales de New Directions que no han recibido un Slushie. *Todavia juega con muñecas barbie y tiene una casa de muñecas. *Ella es la mas grande tendencia de la moda en McKinley. *Ella es una chica que se convierte en stripper en estado de ebriedad. *Se sabe que practica motocross. *Ella no se sabia el abecedario completo hasta que Will se lo enseño. *No sabe leer un calendario y tampoco sabe usarlo. *Cree que las cigueña entregan a los bebes. *Su canción favorita es My Headband por Rachel Berry. *Ella piensa que Christopher Cross descubrio America. *Creia que el presidente de America era Will.i.am. *Es una experta en enfermedades de gato. *Ella no quiere morir hasta que cancelen One Tree Hill´. *A veces pone su telefono en la lavavajilla cuando esta sucio. *Se pone muy sensible cuando le dicen que es "estúpida". *Adora sus "boobies". (Glee 3D) *Dice que es la mas talentosa en Glee. *En I Am a Unicorn le dice a Kurt que ella tambien es un Unicornio o tal vez un Bicornio. * Artie penso que le habia sido infiel con Mike. *Perdio el peine magico que le dio Artie mientras practicaba Motocross. *Cree que cometer adulterio es comportarse como adulta.. *En Audition cuando esta con la entrenadora Beiste y Sue confiesa que queria tocarle los senos a la entrenadora Beiste. *Las dos personas que mas ha amado son Santana y Artie. *Perdio su virginidad en el campamento de animadoras. *Santana tiene en su casillero un dibujo de Brittany, que dice: Lord Tubbington piensa que eres perrrrrrrfecta y tambien yo. Esto imita el ronroneo de su gato. *Segun ella, cuando Quinn, Santana y ella estaban juntos parecian los tres mosqueteros. *Ella es la unica bisexual declarada de toda la escuela ya que Santana es lesbiana *Su signo es acuario *Llama a su relacion con Quinn y Brittany La Trinidad Impía *Tenia en su casillero una revista llamada Cheerlader ''con ella en la portada. Frases 'Primera Temporada' 'Segunda Temporada' 'Tercera Temporada' Fotos 1.158125.jpg 2hqb0v6.gif 2m3l6ye.jpg 3x02 brittany pierce.jpg 10-43.jpg 0118-kurtbrit.jpg 244px--15083380-400-533.jpg 602x452_442734.jpg 23542_316311331226_316062796226_4091395_1473799_n.jpg 23542_316311361226_316062796226_4091399_7925812_n.jpg 89298heathermorrisnamed.jpg 163796_491536484003_106586294003_5879708_5788971_n.jpg 165604_491536434003_106586294003_5879704_5332727_n.jpg 167070_491536584003_106586294003_5879713_8092456_n.jpg 168320_491536554003_106586294003_5879711_166943_n.jpg 221919_104727579615522_100002348418652_47344_3180367_n.jpg 226396_10150176211326704_123068796703_6887180_2260325_n.jpg 227361_105080356246911_100002348418652_52031_3588914_n.jpg 249948_235999536414402_181861008494922_1090472_3620015_n.jpg 249801_102109356548155_100002472726147_13370_2467586_n.jpg 252543_115114248576855_100002348418652_150913_3080401_n.jpg 430827_314100541969738_111210265592101_884760_1523331044_n.jpg imagesCAFLKATZ.jpg brittany_unicorn.JPG|Brittany - I'm Unicorn Descarga.jpg Tumblr ltdjroRnAe1qkd8vmo1 1280.png ..jpg 312597 309127879114661 135216593172458 1190701 2100609065 a.jpg 395150 306115009435251 180301848683235 866343 1224234724 n.jpg Ah.jpg Brittana-brittany-and-santana-18046689-1032-776.jpg Brittana-brittany-and-santana-18484167-300-220.jpg Brittany&santana1.jpg Brittany-and-Santana-Fox-Photobooth-brittany-and-santana-12228248-1085-725.jpg Brittany Santana.jpg Brittsmile.jpg Q.jpg Tumblr lzjzro6DI51rn7uato4 500.gif Kurt Britt.png Artiana.jpg Artie Brittany PromPic.jpg Artie y britanni.jpg Barti3.jpg Brittany & Sam (Beso).jpg Brit & Santana.jpg BritneyBrittany.png Britt&puck2.jpg ..jpg 312597 309127879114661 135216593172458 1190701 2100609065 a.jpg 395150 306115009435251 180301848683235 866343 1224234724 n.jpg Brittana-brittany-and-santana-18046689-1032-776.jpg Brittana-brittany-and-santana-18484167-300-220.jpg Brittany&santana1.jpg Brittany-and-Santana-Fox-Photobooth-brittany-and-santana-12228248-1085-725.jpg 001.jpg 0118-kurtbrit.jpg 01723.JPG 023-GLEE Ep309-Sc19 320 352.jpg 042.png 1.158125.jpg 10-43.jpg 163796 491536484003 106586294003 5879708 5788971 n.jpg 165604 491536434003 106586294003 5879704 5332727 n.jpg 167070 491536584003 106586294003 5879713 8092456 n.jpg 168320 491536554003 106586294003 5879711 166943 n.jpg 221919 104727579615522 100002348418652 47344 3180367 n.jpg 226396 10150176211326704 123068796703 6887180 2260325 n.jpg 227361 105080356246911 100002348418652 52031 3588914 n.jpg 23542 316311331226 316062796226 4091395 1473799 n.jpg 23542 316311361226 316062796226 4091399 7925812 n.jpg 244px--15083380-400-533.jpg 249801 102109356548155 100002472726147 13370 2467586 n.jpg 249948 235999536414402 181861008494922 1090472 3620015 n.jpg 252543 115114248576855 100002348418652 150913 3080401 n.jpg 280px-Brit & Santana.jpg 2hqb0v6.gif 2m3l6ye.jpg 393875 307076652672420 180301848683235 868653 1634142207 n.jpg 5a7b6f8c3eb1d8df heather-morris-kesha.jpg 602x452 442734.jpg 676px-Brittanyandsantanakissing.png 9.jpg ACatdiseases.jpg Acaff.jpg Alg glee britney-spears 1.jpeg Brit artie.png Brit y new.jpg Britt gato.jpg 114px-Cac9ed2c8928f359 glee u can t touch this.preview.jpg 126px-HairCrazyInLove.PNG 126px-My Cup.jpg Bartie.jpg Brainiacs--.jpg Brittany and Artie.jpg Britt santana funk.jpg Brittanaa.jpg Brittany.png Brittany Llorando.jpg Brittany bailando.jpg Brittany campana.jpg Brittany unicorn.JPG Brittanyloserlikeme.jpg Brittsmilee.jpg Descarga.jpg Tumblr ltdjroRnAe1qkd8vmo1 1280.png 312597 309127879114661 135216593172458 1190701 2100609065 a.jpg 395150 306115009435251 180301848683235 866343 1224234724 n.jpg Ah.jpg Brittana-brittany-and-santana-18046689-1032-776.jpg Brittana-brittany-and-santana-18484167-300-220.jpg Brittany&santana1.jpg Brittany-and-Santana-Fox-Photobooth-brittany-and-santana-12228248-1085-725.jpg Brittany Santana.jpg Brittsmile.jpg La mejor foto de este mundo.jpg Q.jpg Tumblr lzjzro6DI51rn7uato4 500.gif 470px-52qt.jpg Kurt Britt.png Artiana.jpg Artie Brittany PromPic.jpg Artie y britanni.jpg Barti3.jpg Glee-duets-brittany-artie.jpg Brittany & Sam (Beso).jpg BritneyBrittany.png ..jpg 001.jpg 0118-kurtbrit.jpg 01723.JPG 023-GLEE Ep309-Sc19 320 352.jpg 042.png 1.158125.jpg 10-43.jpg 114px-Cac9ed2c8928f359 glee u can t touch this.preview.jpg 126px-HairCrazyInLove.PNG 126px-My Cup.jpg 163796 491536484003 106586294003 5879708 5788971 n.jpg 165604 491536434003 106586294003 5879704 5332727 n.jpg 167070 491536584003 106586294003 5879713 8092456 n.jpg 168320 491536554003 106586294003 5879711 166943 n.jpg 221919 104727579615522 100002348418652 47344 3180367 n.jpg 226396 10150176211326704 123068796703 6887180 2260325 n.jpg 227361 105080356246911 100002348418652 52031 3588914 n.jpg 23542 316311331226 316062796226 4091395 1473799 n.jpg 23542 316311361226 316062796226 4091399 7925812 n.jpg 244px--15083380-400-533.jpg 249801 102109356548155 100002472726147 13370 2467586 n.jpg 249948 235999536414402 181861008494922 1090472 3620015 n.jpg 252543 115114248576855 100002348418652 150913 3080401 n.jpg 280px-Brit & Santana.jpg 2hqb0v6.gif 2m3l6ye.jpg 312597 309127879114661 135216593172458 1190701 2100609065 a.jpg 393875 307076652672420 180301848683235 868653 1634142207 n.jpg 395150 306115009435251 180301848683235 866343 1224234724 n.jpg 430827 314100541969738 111210265592101 884760 1523331044 n.jpg 470px-52qt.jpg 5a7b6f8c3eb1d8df heather-morris-kesha.jpg 602x452 442734.jpg 676px-Brittanyandsantanakissing.png 89298heathermorrisnamed.jpg 9.jpg ACatdiseases.jpg Acaff.jpg Alg glee britney-spears 1.jpeg Artie Brittany PromPic.jpg Artie y britanni.jpg Barti3.jpg Bartie.jpg Brainiacs--.jpg Brit & Santana.jpg Brit artie.png en:Brittany Pierce Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Miembro de los Cerebritos Categoría:Personajes LGBT Categoría:Miembros de las Cheerios Categoría:Miembros del Club de Celibato Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Chicas de New Directions Categoría:personajes Categoría:Ex-Miembros de The Troubletones Categoría:Ex-Miembros del Booty Camp Categoría:Miembros del Comité del Baile de Graduación Categoría:Ex-Miembros de las Cheerios Categoría:Aspirantes a Presidente del salon